


该死的家伙

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 恋爱这事儿就像做菜，菜上桌，一点胃口都没有了。
Series: 小兔组合拳 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 7





	该死的家伙

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/练手速打/看起来像AU的现背

没有人知道为什么李知勋和崔胜澈在冷战。

金珉奎回到宿舍里，难得全圆佑没有在他和崔胜澈的房间里玩电脑，而是躺在客厅的床上刷手机，眼镜挂在鼻梁上，不知道在看什么，一副昏昏欲睡的样子，看见他走进来，挑着眉头见金珉奎把打开还没喝的可乐瓶递到他手里。

在他床上坐下了，金珉奎接过全圆佑喝了一口的冰可乐：“怎么了？反常啊……”

不仅仅是全圆佑的举止，宿舍里的气氛都很反常，洪知秀李硕珉应该是刚刚被尹净汉喊走夜宵了，李知勋最近健身所以不怎么和他们一起，虽然少人但宿舍里也不至于这么安静。

“吵架了，”全圆佑在看最近打算网购的图书清单，因为金珉奎坐在他旁边所以往里侧扭了一点。

六层该有的人员排除了，吵架的双主语就变成了崔胜澈和李知勋，金珉奎先是习惯性地点点头，隔了两秒才不可思议地：“啊？胜澈哥和知勋哥吵架？”

“准确来说，应该是冷战？”

全圆佑又补充道：“你出去了不知道，回来在电梯上就讲起来了，来回两句气氛就不对了，不然你想怎么可能把还在减肥的李硕珉叫出去夜宵。”

“你知不知道为啥？”金珉奎依稀记得上次这两个人吵架还是出道前——当然出道大作战那次半带着剧本性质的不算，这会儿怎么舍得错过这个大事件，虽然他并不希望两个哥关系不好，但提起无关自己的八卦，怎么可能不感兴趣。

李知勋躺在床上，听见金珉奎在外面和全圆佑低声交谈的声音，他们两个人的声音都很沉，就算压低了音量也还是很清楚地能叫人听见一些。他听见金珉奎一口一个哥，不用使劲猜都知道肯定在讲自己和崔胜澈的事情。

他和崔胜澈冷战了。

前几天在练习室他是第一个注意到崔胜澈不舒服的人，走完流程之后的休息时间，他们两个人一人一边坐在两头，他佯装闭着眼睛休息，实则半眯着看镜子里反射的崔胜澈的样子。

他皱着眉头揉自己的膝盖，夫硕顺三个人在镜子前面闹，大部分人都没注意到崔胜澈，那人把头使劲低下去，刘海阴影里的脸上表情不是很好。

“强撑下去舞台上叫饭们看到了怎么办？”今天结束后的打扫，他见崔胜澈输了游戏故意也输了和他一起，还没扫完两个人先在关了一半射灯的空旷房间里接吻。

崔胜澈背靠着落地的镜面，张开着大腿，李知勋跪在他面前，接完吻还依依不舍地咬着对方的下嘴唇，用鼻子呼吸。

“不会有事的，我会注意自己的。”崔胜澈明显没有把他的疑问放在心上，他回答很快，李知勋知道他在敷衍自己，皱着眉头抚上他穿短裤所以露出来的膝盖。

崔胜澈这个家伙总是这样，一直遮遮掩掩的。

他和崔胜澈今年春节的时候确定了关系，说实话他们两个人之间认识了十年，保持肉体上的陪伴也有好一阵子，理应说确定关系也没有什么大不了的，可是就好像穿不合身的衣服，两个人身上都像被束缚一样的不适应。

甚至确定关系的过程也很仓促，回大邱过年的最后一天李知勋打电话来问假期近况，说着就要去找崔胜澈两个人一起回首尔。崔胜澈妈妈做了一大桌子菜招待李知勋，热闹完回到房间里李知勋突然看到自己刚认识他那年两个人的合照，是崔胜澈爸爸来的时候帮他俩照的，因为那个时候他们两的关系最好。

到现在也没变呢。

李知勋一个冲动就问了崔胜澈要不要和他在一起。

或许是晚上酒喝得有点多，或许在进入半五十的这年突然开始觉得担心和害怕孤独，崔胜澈答应了。

这其实很难，因为除非两个人都有勇气面对可能出现的矛盾和问题并且愿意主动解决，不然抬头不见低头见，小心翼翼维护了这么久的感情，就算要结尾也不能不得善终啊。

当然对成员们还是保密的，或许有几个人对他们之间的秘密有过几眼窥探，但出于尴尬总没人主动提起或者询问。所以反而今年开始，总有几个弟弟们关心最早认识的胜澈哥和知勋哥是不是关系没有以前合得来。

提哪壶哪壶不开，问题出现得让人有些猝不及防。

恋爱这事儿就像做菜，菜上桌，一点胃口都没有了。

……

崔胜澈抱着被子在床上翻了个身，气鼓鼓地盯着只被电脑待机屏幕的光照亮的墙面。回来的时候他和李知勋在电梯里不咸不淡地吵了两句，本来说回家叫上全圆佑一起打游戏，现在连心情都没了。

全圆佑很会读空气，为了给他独处的时间没有进来问要不要游戏。

他今天在舞台上扭到了一下膝盖，旧伤应该是没有复发，但是有一瞬间强烈的刺痛。

脸不自觉地皱成一团，不知道饭们有没有看到自己的表情，反正李知勋是看到了，因为他咬着牙继续动作的时候刚好对上李知勋的脸。

下台之后进行了紧急处理，几个弟弟们关心地围着问，处理之后倒是没有什么痛感，大概只是最近有些累，不小心力气没用好扭了一下，李知勋一个人坐在休息室另一边，没有看他。

回家的电梯里两个人也没有好好说话，李知勋问他哥是不是最近太累了不告诉我们，他总觉得对方话里有话，恼着回了句用不着你管。

啊……其实还挺累来着。崔胜澈觉得最近没有睡好所以眼睛酸涩的，面对着墙壁闭上了眼睛，却没有办法睡着。

但总是习惯性否认啊……哪怕是对李知勋……

知勋啊，你不也一样是什么都不跟我说的孩子。

正想着，李知勋没有敲门就进来了房间，踢开拖鞋爬上床从背后抱住他，不说话，鼻子和嘴巴埋在他的肩膀上。

“哥还痛么？”他声音闷闷地问，两只手从背后环住他。崔胜澈知道这是服软来了，也懒得推拉，毕竟这一整件事到今天爆发过程中都莫名其妙的，顺势覆上李知勋的手背，也不用力气，就只是轻轻地握着：“已经不痛了。”

嗯。

李知勋回了一句，然后不再说话，两个人绵长的呼吸交织在一起。

不知道从什么时候起，他们之间没有那么多话可以说了。崔胜澈有些昏昏沉沉地想，有段时间两个人之间好像有说不完的话一样每天逮着机会都要说到口干舌燥，后来或许是在相处过程中变得太了解对方所以哪怕一句话也不讲也能知道彼此在想什么。更何况他们两个都不是矫情的人，都会在相处时坦诚地直面自己的情感。

这很重要。

比如现在李知勋想要做爱了，但崔胜澈知道这个事实并不是因为对方给他传递了什么心灵感应，而是李知勋两腿间的分身此时正硬邦邦顶在他屁股上。

明天没有行程，所以今晚有大把的自由时间可以挥霍，崔胜澈嘴上还在问要做么手却已经伸到背后解开拉链把李知勋的东西从短裤里解放出来握在自己的掌心。

“唔……”李知勋咬住崔胜澈的肩膀，将一小块肌肤含在嘴里啃咬，因为行程所以很久没有做过了，连自慰的闲心都鲜少有的崔胜澈立刻粗喘着叫李知勋也摸摸自己的：“嗯……知勋……也摸摸我的……”

还含着他的身体，李知勋低声答应了，手探进崔胜澈睡觉穿的运动裤就直接摸到了半勃的性器，这哥洗澡之后不穿内裤的，他差点把这茬忘了。

“哥做准备了么？”李知勋问，大拇指的指腹轻柔地摁压过冠状沟，崔胜澈已经湿了，嘤咛间说没有，却还是从枕头底下摸出来安全套和润滑：“唔……回来的时候不是吵架了么，还以为今天不会做了。”

这话题起的正是时候，崔胜澈身上最敏感脆弱的地方被握在李知勋手里，那人刚好趁机要求他说实话：“为什么总是这样……”

“嗯……嗯？”崔胜澈还在犹豫回答，李知勋的问题指代不清楚，刚想明白对方是想问自己膝盖的事，李知勋就加大了手上的力量，呻吟也变了调，又害怕外面的其他人听见，赶忙转头把脸埋进枕头里。

因为真的不是很痛嘛。

他实话实说，李知勋已经倒了润滑往后穴里探了一根手指，往常对方总喜欢把前戏拉得很长，今天却故意急躁地叫崔胜澈也难耐。

“哥知道么？哥饿肚子的时候会特别敏感，比如如果我现在……”崔胜澈的敏感带很靠前，李知勋用手就能从里面刺激到前列腺，不轻不重地压上去，崔胜澈的腰猛地塌下去，手也用力抓紧了床单。

最近在控制饮食，这会儿的确饿着肚子，也正如同李知勋说的身体也更敏感，崔胜澈正觉得李知勋要拷问自己，下一秒就被问：“哥为什么不舒服也不给我说？”

李知勋的声音有点反常，因为背对着所以看不见他的表情，崔胜澈本来心虚，听见对方的声音之后悄声喊他：“知勋啊……李知勋？声音怎么这么消沉？”

“哥就算这样所有事情也都要自己承担么？”李知勋像是为了惩罚崔胜澈，扩张才用了两根手指，草草进出了几下就换自己的插进去。

虽然身体已经习惯了但还是有点痛，崔胜澈皱着眉头，对于李知勋的盘问可以说是百口莫辩，他更多时候将沉默归为自己的习惯，而并非故意向李知勋隐瞒。

李知勋大概体会到了崔胜澈的矛盾与纠结，他们两个人太了解对方，的确可以减少许多沟通成本，他也不好受，崔胜澈下面咬得很紧，他只能借着体位的优势再次抚慰起对方的阴茎：“哥以前还说我，明明哥也应该学会跟我讲才对……就算不是恋人关系，我和弟弟们也不一样不是么？”

崔胜澈的身体软下来一些，也有了精力回答李知勋的话：“我，我以后会的，现在还没有习惯嘛……唔，换到正面不行么？想看到知勋的脸。”

一遇到自己不利的场景就撒娇，崔胜澈这一套白用不厌，也总是很受用，这不，转过身来让李知勋正对着插入自己，对方脸上的表情缓和了很多，面对面说话的语气也变得没有那么严厉：“哥，偶尔也可以不用一个人承担……”

“好嘛，知勋快继续嘛，都已经准备好了。”

“哥好狡猾，每次都要用做爱把我糊弄过去。”

“你明明也插进来了。”

“那哥要准备好咯。”

李知勋说完没有给崔胜澈反应的时间和机会就大力地动起腰，后穴被撑到了极限，毫不留情在崔胜澈身体里进出。

“啊……知勋……好爽……”

崔胜澈自然而然没有再考虑李知勋说的话里更多的感性和柔软，他的屁股被对方握在手里，猛力的动作下人神智都被顶得不清楚，李知勋从正面操他，嘴巴凑过去要接吻，舌头纠缠着崔胜澈连口水都控制不住，起初还能在嘴巴里好好含着，没一会儿就顺着嘴角流下来一点。李知勋用舌头帮他舔干净，吞咽着口水的同时有浅浅的咸味，崔胜澈爽得掉了些眼泪。

小心地扶着崔胜澈的腿，李知勋操进最深处的同时能够感觉到对方也挺着腰想让两个人之间的距离更近。

崔胜澈的手伸上去扶住自己的小腹，他记得看过那种色情影像，如果拿很长的按摩棒，很瘦的人肚子上也能看到轻微的凸起，显然实现起来是很有难度，但他总有李知勋再用点力也能做到的错觉，因为手上此时就能感受到对方在自己身体里进出，通过肉体的碰撞传达到手上的震动。

“哥在摸什么？”李知勋明知故问。

崔胜澈眨眨眼睛，俏皮地回他：“在摸知勋的小孩。”

“哥真是疯了，怎么会有小孩，哈哈……”

李知勋笑的时候用鼻子出声，声音很好听。崔胜澈高潮时迷迷糊糊想起以前小时候做爱的时候李知勋总是不戴套，喜欢内射，当然用安全套害怕被发现也是原因之一，所以每次做爱之前自己都清洁得很辛苦。而且还要用更多的润滑，回忆里的触感都湿热并且黏腻的，如果真的可以怀孕的话，自己早都不知道中标几次了。

“知勋啊……啊……不行了，太猛了……”

“要射给哥了……呃……”

高潮之后很长一段时间崔胜澈只有喘气的力气，李知勋射精和他的错开一些时间，顶进去的时候崔胜澈又被勾得叫出来：“嗯……不，不行了……”

李知勋抽出来，随便弄干净了抱着崔胜澈躺下，两个人面对面，他的腿夹着对方的。说是生气，其实一开始就没有打算真的生对方的气，要是较真起来，他拿对方又有什么办法呢。崔胜澈还沉浸在高潮里，脸通红的，睫毛上湿漉漉的沾着眼泪和汗水，感觉两个人之间又陷入了安定的沉默于是睁开眼睛温柔地看他。

“好像回去出道前一起住的感觉，就是哥的床太软……而且，哥变更厉害了。”

“知勋也变成熟很多呀，不知不觉比我还会瞻前顾后了。”

“哥今天又穿我的内裤，噗……”李知勋眼尖看见挂在床另一边衣架上熟悉的衣服，听他说完崔胜澈不好意思地抱住他，故作认真的：“或许会收获知勋的力量也说不定。”

“这个时候就别说俏皮话啦……”

“那知勋也不要再生气了。”

“嗯……哥，现在真的没事了么？”

“嗯，托知勋的福，会很快好起来的。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary参考《饮食男女》


End file.
